Battle at MeleeMagethere
by BaneofOrcs
Summary: Short one-shot of Drizzt in Melee-Magethere. review plz


He whirled around and, slapping aside the spear that had been aiming for the small of his back. He thrust forward with both weapons, knocking his opponent to the ground.

"Down!" came a cry from above as a blue light appeared on Drizzt's victim.

The second boy of house Do'Urden smirked and sped off down the corridor. He turned right and was knocked down by a barrel-chested drow wielding a long sword.

"Drizzt Do'Urden," the new opponent stated.

Drizzt nodded and took two steps before stabbing him in the chest and running off down the again. He came into a wide room occupied by four people. Two battled twenty feet ahead of him and two were to his right, weapons raised.

He turned to the threats.

One stepped forward with an un-usually long spear. The other came forward with a short sword. Drizzt acknowledged that they had the far and close aspects of this battle covered. The two ran forward.

Drizzt dropped into a crouch and swatted aside the spear. The short sword arced in from above and was deflected easily. The spear came back in, the same time the short sword did. Drizzt noted they left themselves open for attack when they did this. He threw his right scimitar across, throwing both weapons to his left, and sending their owners trailing behind them.

The Do'Urden boy took his left scimitar and made a downward stroke to the spear wielding opponent. He smiled until his weapon was knocked aside by a dagger. He growled deep in his throat and jumped back, noticing the other drow do the same thing. He waited for them to pick their weapons up before he made his move.

Drizzt ran around behind the two, watching as the short sword opponent whipped around faster then the long spear opponent. Drizzt ran forward, occupying the bigger threat. He smacked the drow against the side of the head and sent him sprawling to the ground. He turned, expecting to be attacked, and was surprised as he saw a body falling to the floor and one of the two combatants from when he had first entered standing there with an ax.

"Drizzt Do'Urden," he said.

"Braz'tack Xorlarrin," Drizzt replied. "How have you survived this long?"

"My two companions, the one that you took out and the one I just took out."

Drizzt nodded in understanding and dropped into a crouch. Braz laughed and came forward slowly. He made a feeble downward stroke which Drizzt dodged by taking a step to the right. He made a left right slash. It was blocked. The two stared each other down.

"Hurry it up!" shouted an instructor.

Drizzt sighed and stood. Braz came forward, cutting from left to right like Drizzt had done. Drizzt blocked and threw his left scimitar forward, barely missing as Braz blocked at the last instant. Drizzt scowled and went into a flurry of movement.

Braz was kept on the defensive. Drizzt backed him up until he had hit the wall. Braz blocked the incoming left scimitar, leaving his right side wide open for attack.

"Got you now," Drizzt muttered.

Braz smiled as his right hand flew down and grasped Drizzt's wrist. He threw the Do'Urden boy back and grabbed the dagger on his hip. He flicked it out at his opponent.

Drizzt's eyes went wide as he tried to dive to the side, catching the stick in the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Drizzt lay in bed awake later that night. He scowled as he recounted his defeat. How could he have not noticed the dagger before he had gone into battle with the other drow? He clenched his teeth and punched his hand. He would win before he left Melee-Magethere. He was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was the last battle at Melee-Magethere. Drizzt was going to save Braz from other opponents if that was what it took to be the last two to fight.

He jabbed an unsuspecting drow in the back and ran off. He silently cursed as he saw Braz and two others locked in combat. He noticed Braz's opponents as the two Drizzt had fought the day he battled Braz. The Do'Urden boy ran forward and knocked aside a strike coming from his rival's left. He smirked as he realized his opponent was the short sword wielding one he had faced the first time. He swept his opponents legs out from under him and slammed his scimitar shaped poles into the others neck.

"Thank you," came a voice from behind him.

Drizzt whipped around to see Braz standing there. The two looked at each other and nodded. They wouldn't back stab each other until they were the last two standing. Drizzt ran off and took two drow that had been fighting down with ease. He turned and looked at the entrance to a tunnel and noticed another short sword wielding drow enter.

"Come and face me!" the other shouted.

Drizzt knew better. He picked up a nearby mace and slipped it behind his back. He sprinted forward, bringing his arm around and throwing the mace at the new fighter. His opponent ducked and was surprised to find a scimitar shaped pole touching his neck. He gulped and fell to the ground as Drizzt ran off in search of more challenging opponents.

"Drizzt Do'Urden! We are finally the last two! Now we may fight."

Drizzt nodded at Braz and the two ran at each other. Braz brought his ax and dagger out in front of himself as the two closed within a foot of the other. Drizzt brought his left scimitar up and pushed the dagger's point to the ground. His right was thrown up high by the ax. His foot came up and he kicked the other in the face, knocking him backward.

The second boy of house Do'Urden ran forward. Braz stood and brought his weapons up to make an X across his chest. Drizzt smiled at the defense. The two clashed and were a flurry of movement for a couple of moments before there was a shout of pain and a figure fell to the floor. Dinin leaned against the rail, holding his breath. He hoped it was not his brother who had fallen to the floor.

"Down!" Dinin cried and the blue dot appeared on the fallen figures back.

The standing drow looked up and violet eyes met Dinin's red ones. He smiled in relief and leaned back. His brother was the champion of his class!


End file.
